No Decency
by pari106
Summary: A short, crazy idea I had...Logan/Alec. Try that out for a change ;) Takes place during the episode "Two".


No Decency   
by pari106   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine ( you know that ).   
Rating: PG-13, I guess…there's mention of m/m sexual situation in here…but nothing graphic.   
Code: Logan/Alec…surprise, surprise ;)   
  
Warning: SLASH ahead.   
  
Author's note/apology: I couldn't resist…even though this whole thing is totally nuts. Tell me what you   
think. This takes place during the episode "Two".   
  
A/A/N: Should I write a racier follow-up to this?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"…the guy has no decency."   
  
I'm surprised I can say that with a straight face. I mean…it's not exactly untrue. But it's not exactly a   
"bad" thing either. At least…it hasn't been for me.   
  
"Tell me about it," Max continues, oblivious. I know I should just shut up, but teasing Max can be so much   
fun.   
  
"And the nerve to rip off what you were rightfully stealing!" I say with as much "sincere" outrage as I can   
muster. I'm *really* surprised I can say *that* with a straight face.   
  
"Exactly," Max rants, emanating anger from every perfect little pore on her beautiful body. " It's like, he's   
a child who doesn't know right from wrong!"   
  
I don't know what kind of sound I make then. As long as its *not* the laughter threatening to escape…I'm   
happy. But then I notice that I've caught Max's eye. Uh-oh.   
  
"Are you busting on me?" she asks warily.   
  
Straight face, Logan. Laugh and die. Keep that in mind.   
  
"Me?" I ask, the picture of innocence. Yeah, right.   
  
"I only steal from bad people," Max explains with narrowed eyes. "And only for a good cause."   
  
Uh…yeah.   
  
"Like when you need a part for your motorcycle, or a cocktail dress to wear at a wedding?" I ask, innocent   
again. I think I'm going to pull something if I don't laugh soon. But I know that was a cheap dig. I feel   
guilty.   
  
Well…sort of.   
  
I knew Max would be pissed. "Without my motorcycle, I can't…" I also knew she couldn't defend   
herself. "And the whole dress thing… I was gonna return it…" She sees the look on my face. Finally, she   
gives up. "And this isn't even about me!" she exclaims. "It's about you."   
  
'Laugh and die…laugh and die…'   
  
"How do you mean?" Innocent Logan enquires.   
  
" I went after that baseball to pay you back the money you lost on that doctor," she tells me, nose turned up.   
  
Ohhh… Now I do feel guilty.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really," she replies. Oh, hell. What were the odds of that happening?   
  
I make that same non-committal sound as I did earlier: "Huh." I can't quite meet her eye for a moment.   
  
"But seeing as how you feel…," Max continues. "I guess I'll just forget about it." She's miffed, I can tell.   
I really should have just kept my mouth shut. Too late now. But I can't let Eyes Only's major source of   
revenue just walk out of here angry.   
  
I try my best to look contrite.   
  
"Yeah…I guess so. I mean, I could use the cash…." I was innocent before. I'm damned near saintly now,   
as I appeal to Max's compassionate side. " To keep Eyes Only going," I tell her. "But I'll figure it out."   
  
Silence. Then…success.   
  
"I suppose I could find something else to steal," Max says finally. She's bought it. Now I'm back to trying   
not to smile.   
  
"There are a lot of bad guys out there," I offer. Just in the way of conversation. Of course.   
  
"But I wouldn't wanna drag you down to my level," she says before she leaves. Then I do smile.   
  
Oh, if she only knew.   
  
  
  
**** ****   
  
  
  
The next night…   
  
  
  
  
I'm standing in the computer room, staring at my computer screen when he comes in.   
  
Or should I say…breaks in. But I'm used to that. Breaking and entering is the preferred method of entry   
for X5s everywhere, I imagine.   
  
He's standing right behind me before I even realize he's there. And before I can respond to this realization,   
he's used those super fast reflexes of theirs. One arm is around my waist, and the other is around my   
shoulders before I can even move.   
  
At first, I tense. Thinking, perhaps, that I might have been wrong. It could be someone else…and if it is,   
then I'm screwed, because that arm just has to move up an inch to wrap around my neck.   
  
But then I feel his lips against my skin… There's no mistaking his kiss.   
  
"Alec?" I ask, my voice low with the instant desire his touch inspires. I feel his lips curl into a smile   
against the back of my neck.   
  
"Miss me?" he asks. Classic Alec. I can't help but roll my eyes and smile at the same time. Then I wipe   
the smile away as he releases me, letting me turn to face him. I try my best to look stern, and his eyebrows   
raise when he sees this.   
  
"Maybe not," he mumbles, dropping onto my desk chair and slouching down. I cross my arms.   
  
"I talked to Max this morning," I tell him.   
  
"Really?" he asks. I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah…talked to her about the heist last night. I hear there was a   
problem."   
  
Unlike myself, Alec doesn't bother to hide the mirth he's found in this situation. He laughs. God, but he's   
gorgeous when he laughs.   
  
"Yeah," he finally says. "Can you believe it? What are the odds?" I pretend not to be amused.   
  
"Oh, come on, Logan…" Alec stands again, coming to my side. I recognize the look in his eyes and the   
expression on his face immediately, but I try not to let it affect me. Yet. I want to talk to him about this   
first.   
  
Then he lays a hand on my chest… "I didn't come here to talk about Max," he says in a seductive tone.   
I'll admit it…I have to swallow, hard, whenever he uses that tone. It's hard to keep my head in his   
presence whenever he's talking like that…or looking at me that way…   
  
But I sigh, pushing his arm away. So he grabs my hand, instead, holding it.   
  
"She was trying to steal that ball so she could pay me back," I tell him, even as he raises our hands to plant   
a kiss on my palm.   
  
He makes a face when I say this. "She told you that, huh?" I nod. I don't think I can do much else. His   
lips are on the inside of my wrist…   
  
Finally Alec sighs, dropping my hand. He puts both of his on my shoulders, instead, looking me in the eye.   
  
"Listen, Logan, so was I. And I'm sorry I couldn't get it for you, okay? But we'll think of something else.   
Don't worry about Max."   
  
"But I…"   
  
He stops my words with a light kiss… Then pulls back to look at me again. "But you're feeling guilty   
about her," he guesses. "Don't. I didn't know she was gonna be there." It's the truth. He didn't mean for   
things to turn out like they have. But that doesn't change the fact that he thinks this whole situation is very   
amusing. In truth, so do I. But I can't help but feel bad, too. Here I've been, cheating on Max, basically,   
with Alec, and she's going out trying to steal things for me.   
  
"I didn't know she was going to be there, either," I say immediately.   
  
Alec shrugs, looking so sure of himself. "So why feel guilty?" It isn't that simple, but he sure makes it   
seem that way.   
  
And then he kisses me again…making it pretty hard not to see his point of view.   
  
"Alec…" I try one last protest, but Alec ignores it, deepening the kiss by invading my mouth with his   
tongue. I know our conversation is officially over.   
  
After a moment, we're both breathing a little harder, my heart is beating faster. And I feel Alec smile   
again, against my mouth.   
  
"See…Isn't this much better than talking?" he quips.   
  
My answer is to grab him by the back of the head and crush his mouth to mine once more. I think we both   
moan with pleasure and need…   
  
Then our hands are moving. He grabs my shirt and parts it, popping buttons as he does. Good thing I have   
another just like it…   
  
I start pushing his leather jacket off of his shoulders as his hands finally touch my skin, and I groan at the   
contact. By this time, he breaks our kiss and his mouth travels to my ear, nibbling there. He's out of his   
jacket, and I'm pulling his t-shirt out of his pants when he does this. Now I still at the sensations his mouth   
is giving me.   
  
"Alec, fuck…" I want him so bad… I can't help but let a curse pass my lips. It's insane how badly he can   
make me want him. Insane that he wants me back just as bad. I know that he does…I can feel the evidence   
of his desire as he presses our bodies against one another.   
  
"Your wish is my command," he quips again, quietly in my ear, before bringing his lips back to mine.   
Then we start shedding clothing as we stumble towards my bedroom…   
  
  
  
**** ****   
  
  
  
A couple of days later…   
  
Alec made his way across Crash to Logan's table, having seen Max leave moments before. He'd been   
waiting for her to do just that. He'd killed time by talking with some freaky steelhead babe named "Lux".   
  
Now he frowned, her words echoing in his head. "We know what you are," she'd told him.   
  
Great. Trouble. Like he needed any more of that.   
  
But then he was at Logan's table, and he pushed aside thoughts of Lux and everything else but the lover   
looking up at him.   
  
Logan smiled. "Alec." He'd seen him at the bar when he'd been sitting there, talking to Max. He'd   
mentioned him and had watched Max's face contort. Logan knew what Max thought of Alec. He   
wondered what *she* would think if she knew what Logan thought of him. What she would think if she   
knew that they were sleeping together.   
  
Logan had seen Alec at the bar and had hoped he'd wait around, rather than going home with that scary   
looking woman he'd been talking to before. Now Logan smiled, knowing that he'd gotten his wish.   
  
"Ready to get out of here?" Alec asked.   
  
He wasn't wasting any time. Logan looked good enough to eat… Well, he always did. Alec had lounged   
against that bar just thinking of the things he wanted to do once they got back to Logan's place. He   
wondered sometimes what Max would think of that. What she'd think if she knew her beloved Logan was   
getting it on with the one guy she hated most. Sometimes he wondered if that was why he'd gotten   
involved with Logan in the first place – to show Max that she's not the hottest thing around, even if she   
acts like it.   
  
But whatever the reason he'd started things with Logan…that wasn't why he continued them. All night,   
he'd stood there watching Max and Logan together and all he'd wanted was for Max to disappear. He   
wanted Logan. Max had nothing to do with it.   
  
Sure, maybe there wasn't any real future in it. Logan loved Max…Alec knew that. He didn't really blame   
him. Max *was* hot after all…not that Alec stood a chance with her. And Alec wasn't particularly   
looking for a long-term relationship, anyhow. He'd spent too much of his life tied down to Manticore to tie   
himself down to anyone else. But the future had nothing to do with it either.   
  
Alec wanted Logan…and Logan wanted Alec. That's all that mattered for the time being.   
  
"Sure," Logan told him finally. Then he and Alec headed back to Foggle Towers. 


End file.
